Naruto: The Power of Jashin
by Crazed About NaruHina
Summary: Naruto is confronted by Jashin as he and the kyubi are about to die by a mob at the age of 4. He will gain the power of Jashin followers and more without going crazy! Watch him as he saves lives, ends them, and keeps his precious people close to him. Good Kurama. Naru/Hina. Smart/strong Naruto. Awesome idea that I think you will love! Rated M for future things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this Fan Fic. I am only saying this once.**

 **Chapter 1**

4 year old Naruto ran away from a few drunken shinobi as fast as his little legs could carry him. He kept saying stupid in his mind for coming outside on his birthday. He knew what usually happens when he comes out, but he was starving since the orphanage kicked him out. Not that it was much better with them anyways. He turned a corner and lo and behold, a dead end. He backs as close as he can to the wall and faces his to be killers.

"Why? I-I didn't do anything!" He yells with tears going down his face. He felt for some reason that he wasn't going to get out of this one alive.

"Tell that to my dead sister" Said drunk shinobi number one. "Same for my wife" Said drunk shinobi number two. "And my father" Said drunk- you get it by now. There were three of them and there was no way they were letting him escape.

Soon enough they start beating Naruto down, kicking, punching, and later, stabbing. With broken bones and blood coming out of him. He blacked out.

-Mindscape-

Naruto opens his eyes to a sewer and looks around. "Why am I here?" He asks himself. Then a loud booming voice comes from down a tunnel. It sounded powerful…. Yet worried?

" **Kit. Follow my voice"** With nothing else to do… he followed it. When he rounded the corner, he saw a gigantic cage with a paper on it with the kanji for "seal".

" **So… we finally meet. I wish it was under less stressful times"** Said the booming voice.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Am I dead?!" Naruto could have said more but he restrained himself.

" **I am the reason these people hate you and do these things to you. They are just too fucking stupid to realize that you are just a kid, holding me in your gut. I am the Nine Tailed Fox. But you can call me Kurama. I think you at least can know my name other than my title. Why you are here is because those…. Fuckers got drunk and are trying to kill you. And you're not dead… yet. I can only do so much because of this seal. I can't even repay the man who saved me cause that fucking Death God tightened the seal to much!"**

Naruto listened to Kurama's rant and thought about many things. " _I have the Nine Tailed Fox in me? That's why everyone hates me and does…. This to me. I'm not a demon… I know that at least. He seems mad that he can't help me. And who is this 'man' he is referring to?"_ Naruto thinks to himself before speaking up. "A-ano… Kurama…. Am I… am I going to die?" he asked the great demon in front of him.

Kurama felt bad for the kid. Unlike what everyone thinks, he isn't one who likes to destroy everything. He tends to not bother with human society and stays to himself. The only reason he attacked Konoha was because he was forced to by those accursed sharingan eyes! He also felt respect for the boy for not being scared of him or being mad at him. He also felt…. Relieved?

" **I am sorry kit. I can't do anything except prolong your life by a few minutes. I don't see how you are gonna live through this one"** Kurama said with sorrow in his voice. He didn't care if he died. He would be back in a few years. He saw how the kid lived. He grew fond of him. Watching him pull thru and live up until now.

Naruto looked Very, very depressed. A look that shouldn't be on the face of a 4 year old. "Umm.. D-Do you mind if I come in there with you? I just don't want to be alone." He added hastily.

Kurama chuckled. But let him in. As Naruto was wrapped up in one of his tails crying, a bright light filled the room and the figure of what seemed to be a man appeared into sight.

" **What are you doing here….. Jashin?** " Kurama growled out, putting Naruto behind him just in case.

"Saving your guy's asses fuzzbutt!"

AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD CUT!

Yeah. Jashin. What could this mean. Well… The summery probably gives it away but I don't care!

Tell me what you think of this. I am trying this idea I got and want to see if it is any good. If I can't do it justice. One of you can take it from me and do it right. Until tomorrow most likely. Bye bye!


End file.
